All We Wanna Do
by Unseen Watcher
Summary: Songfic about Xellos. The fate of the Slayers has been decided, but the Trickster Priest seems to be having second thoughts. [slight corrections]


  
All We Wanna Do  
by The Unseen Watcher  
  
This is a Slayers Songfic featuring a song from the Pokemon 3 soundtrack. Neither Slayers nor Pokemon are mine, no matter what the pink people try to tell me.  
  


------------------------

  
[ Never know what's round the bend ]

Xellos knelt before the Greater Beast, his expression screened from view by his hair. It had finally come. The final fate of the Slayers had been decided.  
  
Xellos fought to control his roiling emotions, using the hard-earned control he had learned to survive among the Mazoku to shield his innermost feelings, even at times from himself.   
  


[ We go up the hill and down again ]  
  
He had known that following the little human band was a temporary job, a mere flicker of time in his long existence.   
  


[ And when there's trouble we'll get through ]  
  
So why did he feel his stomach tighten in anticipation of this verdict?   
  
As he waited patiently for Zelas-sama to speak, his calculating mind tried to analyze the source of his disquiet.  
  


[ We always have and we always do! ]  
  
"We know you're behind this you crazy priest!!"   
"So, um....*choke*...figured it out did you?"  
  
"Now repeat after me...'Life is Wonderful, Life is Wonderful!'"  
  
"Man, you're a really really Really old man aren't you?" Gourry said.  
  
"Mr. Xellos, how could you?!" Amelia wailed.  
  


[ Nothing in this world ]  
  
"You can't have Miss Lina, I saw her first!"  
  
"Oh Xellos, how great to see you again!" Lina's voice dripped false cheer.  
  
  


[ Can bring us down, not us ]  
  
"No monster is going to fool me that easily!" Filia said haughtily.  
  
"What are you up to this time, Xellos?" Zelgadis demanded.  
  
  


[ Spread our little sunshine all around ]  
  
Xellos' head lowered even further, his thoughts in unaccustomed chaos. What was wrong with him? Why was it so important…

[ It's never enough! ]  
  
  
"Xellos, what are you scheming this time?" Lina Inverse demanded, her hands fisted on her hips as she glared at the Mazoku Priest. Xellos grinned his fruitcake grin, eyes closed and his hand rubbing the back of his head ruefully. "Why Lina-chan, whatever do you mean?" He asked, all innocence.  
The headlock that followed was quite enjoyable.  
  


[ All my friends are here with me ]  
  
"So, Xellos, you're a really high ranking monster aren't you?"  
"Well, yeah...uh.. SO figured it out did you?..."  
  
"Mr. Xellos, why don't you join us at the table?"  
  


[ And things are good, as they can be ]  
  
"Miss Lina! How can you take this so calmly?!"  
"Well, Xellos is a monster and I expect this of him. In return, I get to use him as a convenience item, right Xellos?"  
"Um, I guess."  
  


[ Travel places near and far ]  
  
"Amelia, that would affect anyone, not just monsters."  
  
"I couldn't care less about this."  
  


[ But home is always where we are ]  
  
  
"Well, he did save us after all."  
"You don't have to sound so upset about it."  
  
"All I know is that I'm going to do whatever I want and nobody better get in my way!"  
  
  


[ Traveling the world is what we do ]  
  
As a future without that chaotic group suddenly loomed before him Xellos' non-existent heart lurched in loss. In all the millennia he lived he had never had quite as much fun as that group could provide just by hanging around them. More chaos, torture, and destruction happened to them in one day than in a week of the great war 1,000 years ago. The sheer levels of pain, anger, greed, and depression were even worth the occasional flashes of optimism and speeches from the Sugar Princess. They were a walking disaster area and buffet all in one. The rest of his existence seemed a boring wasteland in comparison to adventuring with that group.  
  


[ Because everywhere we go there's something new ]  
  
He felt as though his favorite toy was about to be snatched away. He felt like he would....actually miss them.  
He would be as he was before, apart from the action and....alone, forever alone and...bored out of his skull.  
  


[ For us! ]  
  
  


"XELLOS."  
"Yes, Zelas-sama?" Xellos said, his cheerful mask quickly in place as he looked up at his master.  
"An order from high up came through." Zelas said, her voice irritated as she took a drag from her cigarette, staring at her servant. "We are to take no permanent action against the group known as the Slayers."  
Xellos wasn't sure he had heard right. "Master?"  
Zelas smiled, her lips twisting as if tasting something bitter. "You heard me. We've been ordered not to kill that annoying group off. The consequences for ignoring that order were clearly stated." Despite herself, Zelas shuddered. 

Elation warred with apprehension in Xellos' throat. Anything that could get that kind of reaction from his master made even his inventive mind cringe back from the possibilities. He had a sneaking suspicion about just how high up the command originated.  
But he would at least get a little more time with them. Nothing had been said about not playing with them after all.  
"You are dismissed, Xellos." Zelas said, drawing his attention immediately back to her. Zelas smiled faintly, carefully studying him. Xellos smiled cheerily back, go up and bowed. As he turned to leave she added. "I don't think I will require your services for some time. Do as you wish."  
  
Xellos froze mid-step, his head turning back to her, one eyebrow raised in surprise. He had just been given the equivalent of setting a kid down in the middle of a theme park, filling his hands with cash and telling him to 'go play.' He had never been given such freedom before. His suspicion rose. Just what was going on here?   
Zelas met his inquiring gaze with a smirk and a dismissive wave. "Go already. Just remember that the order was for all five Slayers." She looked away, clearly done with him. As he made his way out he thought he heard her mumble. "See you around Xellos."  
  
  


[All we wanna do, is have a good time ]  
  
Xellos appeared at the Inn he knew the group was staying at, his thoughts still in a whirl. There they were, as usual at the dinner table. Zelgadis, the only piece of calm, was sipping at his mug and relaxing, ignoring the free for all among the food combatants.  
  


[ Having lots of fun with all these friends of mine ]  
  
"Hey Gourry, you stay away from that! I've already claimed it!" Lina threatened.  
"But Lina you've claimed everything else I've wanted too." Gourry complained.  
"That's because its all MINE!" Lina said between mouthfuls, a gleeful expression on her face.  
Lina and Gourry commenced a tug of war with a particular haunch of meat, shouting and threatening. Amelia took the opportunity to snatch from everything else while they were distracted.  
  


[ All we want to do, is celebrate ]  
  
Xellos found himself smiling, genuinely, as he watched them. Realizing what anyone seeing it would do to his image, he quickly plastered on a fake one just as Zelgadis looked up and spotted him.  
  
"Xellos is back." He said, looking as though the drink had suddenly burned his tongue. Amelia looked up and smiled. "Hi Mr. Xellos!" She called cheerfully as she snatched more food. Xellos smiled and waved as he came toward them, enjoying the Chimera's animosity far more than the Princess' greeting. Lina and Gourry barely glanced around, afraid to take their eyes off the other for fear that their share would get snatched.

[ Every time we've been together ]

  
  
"Hey Xellos, take a seat." Lina said, her eyes never leaving Gourry and, more importantly, the meat.   
Xellos slid into a seat next to Zelgadis, much to the Chimera's discomfort and his own hidden amusement. Suddenly his head came up and his grin widened just before the door to the inn burst open and a dozen toughs crowded in.  
  
Xellos sat back as the inevitable happened. They threatened Lina. Lina taunted them. Gourry made the usual brainless remarks. Amelia made a speech. The thugs got around to insulting Lina's chest, and then Lina blew up them and the inn.  
  
  


[ It's been great! ]  
  
Still sitting on his chair and slightly singed, Xellos grinned. It may be slightly repetitious, but he liked it. Besides, he was there to liven it up if things got boring. He couldn't image a place he'd rather be. Idly, he wondered how he had ever gotten along without it.   
  
Running with the rest of the group to get out of town before the angry mob caught up, his mind turned once again to the strange talk with the Beastmaster. He frowned slightly. Something wasn't adding up.  
  


[ We can find adventure big and small ]  
  
So concentrated was he on whatever was nagging at him that he didn't register the tree he was rushing toward until he came to on the ground in the pleasurable state of total pain. While his body recovered, his mind suddenly seemed to focus with almost crystal clarity.  
  
* "The order was for all five Slayers"*  
  
*All 5 Slayers*  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Shaking away the mace wielding dragon-girls that were flocking around his skull he silently counted. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, and......? Filia? That Sylphiel girl? No, they were brief visitors at best. They didn't seem able to take the lifestyle for long. Then...?  
  


[ Just being with our friends like you ]  
  
"Hey Xellos!" Lina's voice called from the distance, sounding exasperated. "Get your mazoku butt in gear and move it! You're holding up the rest of the group!"  
  
Xellos' breath caught, his eyes snapping open and widening as realization hit him like a Dragon Slave. He gaped like a landed fish for a moment, then, slowly, began to laugh. It was not his usual giggle at the expense of others. This one was directed completely at himself, and whatever powers seemed to control his destiny. This was a true laugh, one that made his sides hurt and tears run from his eyes.  
  


[ Is all . . . ]  
  
He laughed so hard he doubled over, still shaking with mirth. He laughed until someone rolled him over and started to slap him silly. He looked up to see the whole group gathered around him, with expressions clearly stating that they thought he had fallen off the sanity wagon and gotten run over in the process. He gave one last chuckle, then rose and dusted himself off.  
  
  
"Um, you Ok there Xel?" Lina asked hesitantly, wondering if she needed to do more than slap the obviously unstable Mazoku.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Xellos opened his eyes to look at them. He opened his mouth and the group leaned close.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!" he said cheerily.  
  
The group face-faulted. Even Zelgadis was too exasperated to be angry with him.  
  
Before Lina could get up and inflict some serious damage he took off at a run, absently noting how exhilarating it was to do so using only his own strength. "Are you just going to lie there all day? The road awaits!" He called over his shoulder, putting some healthy distance between himself and the irate group.  
  
He had a feeling that Zelas-sama wouldn't be calling him anytime soon.  
  
He KNEW that tonight was going to be painful.   
  
With that lovely thought in mind he hurried down the path, the other four in close pursuit.  
  


[ . . .we want to do! ]  
  
--------------------

  
Review, Onegai! Constructive criticism always welcome! Compliments are even nicer. Slight corrections to make it better. Hope you like! 


End file.
